


Effective Distractions

by ApfelSeine



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Yuri being a whiny brat, suggested sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApfelSeine/pseuds/ApfelSeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is trying to be productive, but Yuri is bored.</p>
<p>Written for the ToV Challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effective Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by suguelya on tumblr with this picture: (http://i1.pixiv.net/img27/img/jorebi/18615325_p1.jpg).
> 
> The source is here: (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=18615325)
> 
> One of the rules is that we post the source of the picture we're writing about or the fanfiction we're drawing a picture for. Go check out the other stories people wrote on the "ToV challenge" tag on tumblr. The first post in the tag shows the guidelines for making requests/entering the challenge yourself.

Flynn was trying to ignore Yuri’s antics, he honestly was. But doing so wasn’t exactly an easy task when his long haired friend was doing everything he could think of to try to tear the blond away from his studying. Flynn couldn’t really blame Yuri, he was just bored… Or rather, Flynn _could_ blame him, since he was being an obnoxious little-

“ _Flyyyyyynn,_ ” Yuri whined, draping himself over Flynn so that he had to hunch forward over his desk. “You promised to hand out with me today.”

_brat._

“I said no such thing,” Flynn snapped, trying to twist himself to throw Yuri off of his back with little success. “All I said was that we could study together for the upcoming exams.”

“We did that. Now I want to do something _else_ ,” Yuri huffed. “Can’t we take a break?”

“ _You_ can take a break if you want. That’s what it looks like you’re doing anyways,” Flynn replied. “I, on the other hand, don’t feel like taking a break.”

Yuri actually pouted in response to that, finally letting go of Flynn. He sat down on the edge of Flynn’s bed, crossing his arms. Yuri acted so much like a kid sometimes, it was ridiculous.

“You never feel like taking a break. Why don’t you loosen up a little for once?” Yuri asked. “I came because I wanted to spend time together.”

“We _can_ spend time together, but why can’t we spend it productively by studying?” Flynn asked, glancing over his shoulder at where Yuri had flopped down on the bed and was looking up at the ceiling. Flynn’s suggestion didn’t seem to appeal to him much. This wasn’t too surprising, as Yuri had never been the biggest fan of anything that had to do with school.

“You’re such a hardass,” Yuri grumbled.

Flynn sighed and turned his attention back to his notes. He thought that Yuri had finished pestering him, but this assumption was proved wrong as the sheet of paper he had been looking at was snatched away. Flynn sat frozen in surprise for a moment, then whirled around in his chair to glare at Yuri, who stood just out of reach, brandishing the paper triumphantly.

“Yuri!” Flynn cried, jumping out of his chair and glaring at his friend. “Give that back this instant!”

“Make me,” Yuri said, his characteristic smirk spreading across his face as he took a step back, holding the paper aloft as Flynn rushed forward and made an attempt to grab it. The two struggled briefly, Yuri somehow managing to keep it away from him. In frustration, Flynn shoved him backwards. Yuri landed heavily on the bed with a grunt. He rolled over onto his stomach just as Flynn climbed up on top of him.  
Yuri twisted his upper body to look over at Flynn, glaring as he tried to pull his leg out from beneath Flynn, who had sat down on top of it.

“Oi! Get off of my leg!” Yuri yelled, squirming and trying to get away.

“Then give me back my notes you ass!” Flynn replied, smacking him in the back of the head with one of the pillows fromt the bed.

“Who’re you calling an ass?” Yuri snapped, trying in vain to block the next attack. It couldn’t have hurt very much, but it sparked a strong urge to retaliate in Yuri. “ _You’re_ the one being stubborn!”

Yuri grabbed the other pillow and threw it back at Flynn. The fluffy pillow his Flynn square in the face, with enough force to stun Flynn for a brief moment, during which Yuri took advantage of Flynn’s stunned state to flip them over, rolling so that he lay on top of Flynn.

Flynn had only been pinned down for a short time before he had turned the tables again and had Yuri pinned beneath him once more. Yuri growled as he did his best to get the upper hand once more, but he only succeeded in rolling both of them off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. this didn’t really seem to deter either of them, who continued to wrestle with each other until Flynn had finally managed to subdue Yuri by pinning his arms down and immobilizing his legs by straddling Yuri’s waist and sitting down on his thighs.

Yuri squirmed, arching and twisting his body to try to escape until he realized that it was futile. Letting out a long sigh of resignation, Yuri lay still, looking up defiantly at Flynn.

The two stayed like this for a moment, panting heavily to try to catch their breath after the scuffle. Flynn looked down at Yuri lying beneath him, taking a moment to assess the situation they had ended up in. Yuri was passive for the moment, but the look in his stormy gray eyes told Flynn that the moment he let Yuri up, he’d be in trouble.

Yuri blew his bangs out of his eyes, glaring indignantly as he waited for Flynn to get off of him. Flynn appraised Yuri’s disheveled appearance and smiled slightly, knowing that he probably looked equally unkempt himself. Flynn’s gaze traveled down from Yuri’s messy hair to his rumpled shirt. As usual Yuri had left it unbuttoned halfway and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. The amount of skin that was being exposed was not exactly ideal for Flynn’s thoughts to remain innocent while sitting in the position he was in. Yuri seemed to realize this too, for his grumpy expression soon gave way to a mischievous grin.

“So…” Yuri began, a faint chuckle emitting from his lips in spite of his earlier annoyance. “Are you gonna get off of me and go back to studying or…?”

Flynn sighed, shaking his head as he tightened his grip on Yuri slightly.

“I think taking a break might not be such a bad idea after all.”


End file.
